The present invention, Hosta ‘Lonesome Dove’, relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as a Hosta hybrida, hereinafter referred to as ‘Lonesome Dove’.
‘Lonesome Dove’ originated from a controlled cross, designated 97-243, made by the inventor in Waseca, Minn. in 1997. The pod parent was an unnamed seedling of the inventor's, designated 96-17 (Hosta ‘Splish Splash’×H. ‘Sagae’) and the pollen parent was Hosta ‘Blue Moon’ (not patented). Neither parent is patented.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor by division in Waseca, Minn. in 2003. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of ‘Lonesome Dove’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.